


To Light the Stars

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Category: Coco (2017), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bonding, F/M, Poisoning, Redemption, Varian needs a break, he needs the hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: Hector becomes the royal music tutor and ends up meeting young alchemist rebel, Varian, the two forming a strange relationship. Deciding to take the boy under his wing, Hector learns what family truly means and Varian tries to find himself along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank ghosta-r from Tumblr for creating this crossover and allowing me the opportunity to write this.

Hector Rivera sighed happily as he reached the castle grounds. He’d been accepted to be the royal music tutor, having no idea how soon his life was about to change. It felt like it had been so sudden, all things considered. 

 

The decision to move here hadn’t been an easy choice, but in the end… it seemed to be worth it. 

 

When he'd first arrived in Corona, he hadn't really expected to be given this kind of opportunity, especially as he currently lived in such a small town. Hector had been out playing one day, smiling warmly at everyone and singing, his fingers gracefully moving across the strings of his guitar. The plaza, or in reality it was a market square, sometime around midday. 

 

He had drawn a good crowd of people, some of them even cheering him on. To see them happy made him proud, because that’s all he wanted. He wanted a family, a place where he could just settle down. 

 

His attention had been so focused on his playing that he didn’t notice the young blonde woman that stopped to watch him. 

 

She was pretty, wearing a formal dress, her gaze focused on the man singing. There was simply a kind of charisma that he displayed, drawing her to stay for longer time. 

 

Hector ended the song and set down his guitar, waving at everyone. He paused briefly, finally catching onto to the blonde female. With a shy smile, the dark-haired musician walked over, one hand curled around the plain brown instrument he’d had since he was a kid. 

 

"That was some amazing singing!” The blonde answered cheerily. The young female couldn’t be any older than maybe nineteen. She wasn’t anyone Hector knew, of course, since he was still rather new to the area. 

 

“Lo siento, but what is your name?” The musician asked.

 

“I’m Rapunzel! And you?” 

 

Hector gave a slight tilt of his head before simply replying with, “Hector. I- my name is Hector.” 

 

“Hey! I was wondering… would you like to give out some music lessons?” Rapunzel went on. Her face had this warm, bright glow to it, while she waited for Hector’s response. 

 

"I- I... o-of course," Hector stammered, eyes still widened with shock, as he was helped back onto his feet. He didn’t really know what to say, considering he still had no idea who this woman was. “I just… who are you?” He asked. 

 

“Oh! I’m the-” 

 

“Blondie! Princess, there you are!” A male voice called out. 

 

Upon realizing who the young female was, Hector gasped and tried to immediately bow, only to be stopped by Rapunzel herself. What was he supposed to say in front of the  _ princess  _ herself? His heart seemed to be racing so hard, eyes widened, because he had never met a royal this close before. It was like something straight out of a storybook. 

 

“You don’t need to bow. There’s no need!” Rapunzel told Hector, her smile radiating as if it actually were the sun. “When do you want to start?” She asked, almost curtly. 

 

“I- well, I can start as soon as possible,” Hector found himself saying. Too many thoughts were overwhelming his mind, now that he was experiencing an even brighter reaction to his music than ever before. 

 

This was going to be an adventure of a lifetime. 

 

Now here he was, standing in front of the castle gates, waiting to begin the first lesson. He sheepishly raised his hand to knock on the door, but Hector's attention was suddenly drawn to the fact that no one came to the door and he grew nervous. Had he been dismissed? Was there a chance something had happened before he got the chance to present his skills? 

 

His confusion turned into shock as a boy, no older than that of possibly fourteen, was seen being dragged, his hands bound tightly. Hector furrowed his eyebrows, dark hair suddenly blowing into his face since a small wind picked up out of nowhere. 

 

The boy was struggling, a sudden snarl escaping his lips. He had black hair and blue eyes with an odd strand of blue hair, wearing a tattered gray shirt and some kind of apron on top of it. He gasped, being shoved forward by the royal guards, glancing briefly at the new music tutor before disappearing from view. 

 

Hector frowned, but he didn't question it, not out loud at least. What had that boy done? Was it really so terrible that he had actually gotten arrested? Sighing softly, he knocked, trying to get the situation out of his mind. 

 

"Oh, you made it!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she came into Hector's view. She hadn’t seen the boy, it seemed, and Hector couldn’t help but wonder if that young male did something against the princess. 

 

The young musician awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. He pulled his thoughts away from the prisoner, addressing Rapunzel again with a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

 

"Ay, si! I made it..." he commented. 

 

"Come on in. Is there anything you would like?" Rapunzel asked, heading into the kitchen. 

 

The new tutor’s eyes widened slightly at how grand the castle was, the colorful viewpoint it radiated. He had never been in a place this big before, having only known the small, agricultural world of his hometown known as Santa Cecilia. 

 

Hector tilted his head to one side, before pausing briefly. He didn't want to get into business that wasn't really his, but for whatever reason... he was actually concerned about the boy he'd seen before. 

 

"Maybe a water?" he asked. 

 

“Is- Is something bothering you?” Rapunzel asked, wanting to make Hector feel like she was someone he could speak to, 

 

“Oh, uh… it’s nothing,” Hector lied quickly, hoping the princess would believe him. He didn’t want to cause immediate worry, being too humble and caring to do so. Shifting focus on something else, he decided to try and ask a question. 

 

Rapunzel entered the kitchen, the tutor giving a muttered “thanks” when his glass of water was handed over to him. 

 

"... wait- who was that boy outside?" He ended up asking, cursing inwardly because that was the one question he had been trying to avoid. The young twenty-year-old tutor already felt awkward, knowing he was out of place. 

 

Silence filled the room, leaving Hector nervously standing there, the man shifting his weight onto his right side. He coughed, because he knew he’d just caused tension, something he didn’t really like. 

 

"He- it's complicated," Rapunzel sighed, a brief flash of… guilt? Sadness? Flashed upon the blonde’s face, though it seemed to disappear almost as quickly as it came. "It's not something really pleasant." 

 

The brown-eyed male frowned, only nodding along. He wanted to know more, but he forced himself not to ask. He didn't want to sound rude or somehow make the situation worse. Hector focused his attention on removing the guitar straps he had over one shoulder, letting a half-hearted smile show on his face. 

 

The lesson had gotten by just fine, the tutor instructing on how to play a scale on his guitar. Even with his awkwardness of not understanding much about that boy's situation, Hector distracted himself with his music, which had always been a coping mechanism for him whenever he had felt intense emotions. He was heading back home, whistling a simple tune he’d learned from when he was a child. He had felt sudden nervousness creeping at him, due to the fact it was almost nightfall, that sense of uncomfortableness began to slowly tug at his insides. 

 

The entire time, his thoughts traveled back to the boy, and Hector wanted to scream because there was nothing he knew about it. He shouldn't be this overly concerned about the younger male, but there was something that drew him in. It was as if they were somehow connected or would be soon, even if they hadn’t met each other before. With a sharp sigh, Hector turned back around, slowly making his way to try and find an entrance into the dungeons. 

 

The musician laid his guitar against the wall, before carefully heading around back, looking around with a cautious gaze. Hector frowned, unable to find a good passage, though he stopped and froze upon hearing the sound of a sharp, angered cry. 

 

"H-Hola...? Is someone there?" Hector gulped, his pulse quickening since it could be an assailant or something far worse. 

 

"Who are you?" An unfamiliar  _ young _ voice asked. 

 

Hector's eyes widened. It had to be that boy from before! He swallowed thickly, his fingers fidgeting, tapping against his side. 

 

"M-My name is H-Hector," Hector answered, a tremor filling his voice in the off chance he’d actually misinterpreted the situation. He began backing away, flashing a wide, uneasy smile at no one, before snatching his guitar from where it had been left on the wall.

 

"What do you want?" The same voice asked again, this time seeming to get sharper in volume.

 

"I... I just want to understand. Maybe I can help you?" Hector tried. What was he thinking in believing he could actually talk sense into someone he hadn’t even met? He should just go, pretend this had never happened, but he couldn’t bring himself to abandon whoever this boy was.

 

"You can't help me! No one can!" The boy snapped back.

 

"You don't know that," Hector tried again. "I- I'll be back tomorrow." He said out of nowhere, before turning and racing back home.

 

On the other side, inside the walls of a dungeon, a young boy sighed. He cursed the fact he’d gotten caught, but at the same time… there was still that raw anger he displayed for the princess since her betrayal. He only wanted to make his father proud, free him from his current predicament, but would he ever get that chance?

 

Hector reached his house, closing the brown door behind him.

 

His home wasn’t entirely anything special, being only one story with three rooms: one belonging to him, which was a brownish-gray of a color that contained a nightstand and a slightly uncomfortable bed, and the other two were simply guest rooms in case he had company over. The kitchen was small, having only enough space to store some food and the area where Hector cooked. It wasn’t exactly the best place ever, but it had been the last offered home available that was connected to the plaza where he could perform if he wished. 

 

He wanted to help, but it seemed that it would take a lot of practice. With a final thought on his mind, that of help when it wasn’t entirely wanted, he ended up collapsing onto his shabby couch, closing his eyes as he fell asleep. Would he really be able to help some disgruntled boy who didn’t really seem to want help?

 

Only time would be able to tell. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uptake on a day in Hector's perfectly ordinary life and what could be in store for his future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter went way better than the last one. I won't be having Hector and Varian meet just yet, but it'll happen in time. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hector awoke the next morning with a soft groan, followed by a stifled yawn. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before suddenly realizing he had to be at the castle for another lesson. The young musician’s dark hair appeared increasingly unkempt, falling into his eyes. He sighed and then went to comb it, humming the tune of an old song he’d known back when he lived in Mexico, commonly referred to as “La Llorona.” 

 

He continued to whistle the tune as he fished out his uniform from the closet, grabbing a white dress shirt with his signature purple vest thrown on and a red necktie fastened over it. Hector smiled softly, because he felt he looked rather presentable in this way. The smile fell out of nowhere as he recalled the young boy from the other day. Shaking away the thought, he picked up the brown guitar he’d leaned into the wall since he had no proper place to display it from. 

 

Heading down towards his kitchen, which was a low beige of a color, Hector picked up a mug in his hands, beginning to mix in the ingredients needed to make himself a quick tea while he hummed softly beneath his breath. He had grown up in an orphanage, not knowing who his parents were. The nuns who had taken him in had always been friendly, but he’d lived his entire childhood and teenage years there. It was where he had learned to play guitar, realizing it had always been his passion to play. He was used to small crowds at the plaza, getting earnings this way. 

 

The fact of the matter was Hector had grown up a street kid, also having had odd jobs around to ge by. He still excelled most kids in reading and writing, getting the information he needed thanks to the nuns from the orphanage. Hector had always been caring and generally a sweet kid, simply wanting to share his talent without needing to achieve fame to do it. 

 

Hector sighed softly as he finished taking a sip of his tea then began heading out the door, his guitar inside its case and slung on his back, the strap resting on his left shoulder. He whistled the same song he’d been doing before, smiling warmly at a passing baker with a dark brown apron fastened tightly. 

 

“Good morning!” The musician trilled, waving cheerily. 

 

“Oh, hello! I’m Adrienne. How are you, young man?” The bakerwoman asked, smiling back at him. She had her caramel-blonde hair loosened, the strands falling down onto her shoulders. Her eyes were a low lime-green of a color. Adrienne wasn’t exactly a young woman, being around forty-five years old, compared to Hector who was only twenty. 

 

“I’m actually doing well. I’m Hector, heh,” Hector chuckled softly. He had always loved getting to personally know the people who lived in the villages where he lived. “I just recently got here, about two weeks back.” 

“Really? I haven’t seen you much,” Adrienne commented. “Do you want anything?” She asked, heading over to her bakery with Hector following closely behind. The doorbell jingled slightly when the entrance was opened. The bakerwoman came to a stop behind the counter, gesturing with her hand towards the glass containers which had the pastries stored. 

 

“Oye, gracias!” Hector exclaimed his thanks. 

 

The owner of the bakery looked at the music tutor quizzically. 

 

“Gracias? What does that mean?” Adrienne questioned, not really understanding what that term meant. 

 

“Oh, it means thank you. It’s Spanish.” Hector admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He suddenly picked up the scent of a freshly-baked bread, feeling his mouth begin to water from it. “Ay, what is that lovely smell?” 

 

“Oh! That’s my family’s recipe. Would you like to try it?” Adrienne exclaimed. “You’re a musician, I see. How is that going for you?” She asked as she headed to take a slice of the bread and hand it over to the young brown-eyed male. 

 

“Gracias! Wow, it’s very delicious,” Hector chirped, taking a bite. He tilted his head to one side, lost in thought for a moment. The musician was reminded when he was a boy, trying to make ends meet, sometimes playing with his guitar in the plaza. He would like to say he was a good singer, used to the praise, but he also was rather modest and denied the fact that he was way better than he truly believed. He played from the heart. 

 

“I, well… I’m decent, I suppose.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

“I would like to hear you play-” Adrienne’s sentence was interrupted by Hector loudly exclaiming something in Spanish. 

 

“I’m going to be late for the lesson! I do apologize, miss, but I have to be on my way. Lo siento!” Hector rapidly yelled before racing out the front door, running as fast he could to the castle. Panting heavily, he scrambled forward, narrowly avoiding the passing people in the village. 

 

The musician was practically out of breath when he reached the castle, knocking sharply on the door. He pulled his hand back when the door opened, smiling awkwardly because oh gosh, what if he got dismissed in the chance he was late? 

 

“Lo siento! I got distracted talking to someone and I- please don’t dismiss me!” Hector yelped out, his pulse quickening from the thought. Maybe there was a chance he would find a job elsewhere, but he actually enjoyed the day before when he taught Rapunzel. 

The princess was so kind and warming, a general beloved person, which Hector greatly admired in someone. She had this aura that seemed to radiate creativity and uniqueness. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Punzie will understand,” the princess’ boyfriend, Flynn, waved Hector off, stepping back to allow the new music tutor a chance to go inside. 

 

“A-Are you s-sure?” Hector nervously asked. He entered the castle, still in awe over the castle. The tutor fidgeted with his hands, carefully maneuvering to set down his guitar against the wall. His mind, once again, traveled back to the boy from the other day, though it didn’t seem to be entirely noticeable. 

 

“Of course!” Flynn exclaimed as if it were truly no big deal. 

 

“Well… al-alright,” Hector stammered. He suddenly noticed that Rapunzel was nowhere in sight. “Where is the princess by the way?” The young musician asked. 

 

The cheeriness seemed to fall off of Flynn’s face for a moment before it came back. Clearly, there was something he wasn’t telling Hector, but due to Hector’s humbleness and his respect of others… the tutor decided not to ask. 

 

“Do I just wait for her to get back?” Hector questioned. 

 

“Yeah, she’s just gone down to s- I mean… uh, she’s busy visiting Varian!” Flynn’s eyes widened when he realized what he’d said. Cursing inwardly, he hoped Hector would just drop the subject. 

 

“Varian? Who’s Varian?” The musician’s curiosity got the better off of him, picking up his guitar from the floor. He tested out a few of the strings, beginning to tune the instrument, trying to forget about Varian. 

 

“Oh, that’s no one! He’s just the prisoner,” Flynn snapped his mouth close, attempting not to say anything else. 

 

Hector’s eyes widened in alarm. It had to be the boy from the other day, the one he’d talked to when he’d turned back around at night. Why couldn’t he just leave the matter alone? The tutor shook his head and focused his attention on Flynn. 

 

“What- I mean… I didn’t know,” Hector muttered. He wanted to simply forget about the boy, but he felt like helping this kid. As if they were somehow connected. The musician finished his tuning, barely noticing how Flynn was watching him in awe. 

 

“Don’t worry about it! Varian… I mean-” 

 

Hector wanted to know more about Varian, but he didn’t dare to ask anything for that fear of saying the wrong thing. The musician remained oddly silent, loosening his hold on the guitar, his thoughts drifting elsewhere. There was a piece missing and whatever it was, he only felt more determined to uncover the mystery. 

 

No matter how long it took. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When our music tutor discovers a little something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter because I feel it captures emotion, which is what I was aiming for. There will be more time for in-detailed description later. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this!

Hector had been waiting patiently, his fingers moving across the strings of the guitar with a lot of grace. He started to hum softly, completely lost in his own world, when he finally heard the sound of footsteps and glanced up. 

 

Rapunzel was there, but there seemed to be a hint of sadness to her. Her green eyes were filled with wet tears, which still hadn’t fallen, not saying a word. There was a small smile on his face, though it didn’t seem entirely happy. She had a nice dress on, a pinkish dress that had white markings down at the bottom and a flower tucked on top of her right ear. 

 

“Pa-Pardon… is everything alright?” Hector asked, adjusting his red neckerchief. He stood up suddenly, but stayed right where he was since he felt like he would just be intruding in something he wasn’t fully understanding. It made him uncomfortable to see the princess like this, his hands grasping his guitar. 

 

The princess smiled wider, before simply nodding. She wasn’t about to burden her new music tutor with the situation currently at hand. 

 

“It’s nothing! Why don’t we go and continue the lesson?” Rapunzel exclaimed, hoping Hector would let the subject drop. 

 

Frowning, the music tutor nodded silently, making his way towards Rapunzel’s room. It was very bright-colored and he had to admire the princess’ creativity. Just because someone was different didn’t give him the right to shun them. He sat down after Rapunzel entered the room, one hand curled around his instrument. 

 

“Alright, well, let’s just-” Hector paused, noticing how the royal seemed oddly distracted. He bit the inside of his lip, contemplating whether or not to speak. After a moment, he sighed. 

 

“Is everything okay?” He ended up asking, his voice soft. The tutor fiddled with the collar of his dress shirt, falling silent. 

 

“I’m… okay. It’ll be fine!” Rapunzel exclaimed. The princess sighed softly. “I don’t want to bother you with this.” She spoke before smiling wide, trying to convince herself it was okay. 

 

Feeling the tension in the room, Hector hesitantly dropped the subject. He had the temptation to ask about Varian, but he knew it might just make this even worse. Maybe there was a way he could swing by and see the kid when there was no one around. It was risky, considering if he were caught, the tutor would get arrested. 

 

The lesson went by awkwardly with Hector trying to focus his full attention onto his only student. He eventually relaxed, smiling and beaming like a puppy as he played his guitar. Music had always been his go-to when he was feeling down or even those moments of excitement. He wasn’t currently working on a new song, still searching for that small inspiration. 

 

‘Who is Varian?’ Hector found himself thinking. He had gathered part of the information from Flynn, but all he knew was that Varian had somehow betrayed Corona and was now a prisoner. He felt himself being oddly curious about the boy, having seen him for that rather brief moment when he’d arrived in the castle. 

 

The boy had seemed like he just… needed help. Maybe it was how he fought against the guards or the half flash of panic that appeared in his eyes when Hector first saw him. Whatever it was, Hector wanted to find out everything he could about Varian. 

 

“Hector? Are you okay?” Rapunzel asked, seeing the way Hector suddenly spaced out. She waved a hand in front of his brown eyes, a concerned expression falling onto her face. After a moment, Hector fell out of whatever he’d been thinking and forced a smile onto his face. 

 

“Hm? Oh! I’m fine…” Hector chirped awkwardly. He refused to bring up the subject of Varian, now that he had a general idea that the kid did something which got him arrested. “I… I’m not feeling too well. Maybe I should go h-home.” 

 

“O-Oh,” Rapunzel gasped, then nodded with a small smile. She gestured towards the door. “We can meet up again tomorrow?” The princess asked, all traces that she’d been upset gone from her voice. 

 

Hector sighed softly as he stood back up, his guitar case and instrument fastened on his back again. What he meant to do was risky and he had to be extra careful not to get caught. If he was seen speaking to a prisoner, he could get into a lot of trouble. He forced an odd smile onto his lips, hoping he didn’t appear too suspicious. 

 

The music tutor backed out the door, heading outside. He scanned the area for any sign of a door that led towards the dungeon, but he also didn’t have a clue as to every part which belonged to the castle. Hector pursed his lips, before his eyes narrowed and went around back, glancing to see if there was somewhere he could go. 

 

“Uh… h-hello? I did say I’d come back,” Hector called out, waiting for an answer. 

 

For a moment, he didn’t get a reply. Hector frowned, realizing this was a bad idea in the end. He sighed and turned to leave, shaking his head in dismay. 

 

“N-No, wait!” A sudden half-ragged voice called out. Varian. His voiced suggested he didn’t fully trust Hector, but they couldn’t see each other face to face. 

There wasn’t much to go by. For a moment, Hector contemplated the thought of this kid simply lying to him, but he ended up brushing the thought aside. He knew this was likely a really bad idea, yet he wanted to understand Varian better. The tutor released a shaky sigh, muttering to himself “You can do this, Hector. Just talk to him.” 

 

“How can I get into the dungeon?” Hector voiced out loud, clicking his tongue in response. 

 

“Why would you ever want to get in here?” Varian hissed from his cell. He didn’t really want to confide in anyone, but he was actually interested as to why whoever this was wanted to help with him. The boy tugged against the shackles on his wrists, in the off chance he chose to escape. 

 

“I- I’m Hector. I want to help you,” Hector swallowed thickly, not wanting to come off as a crazy person. He began messing with his red neckerchief again, since another heavy silence filled the air. The musician suddenly heard a soft sigh in reply. 

 

“Why?” The answer was barely above a whisper and Hector winced at how broken the kid sounded. It was like coming across a cornered animal, attempting to coax it out of hiding. 

 

“Yo-You’re Varian, right?” Hector continued with a nervous tint in his voice. He stepped back, eyes wide, glancing to all sides in the case he was seen. Thankfully, he didn’t catch wind of anyone else being there. He still held a look of fear in his face, due to the fact that he still hadn’t the slightest clue what he was doing. 

 

“What does that matter?” Varian hissed from the other side. He didn’t feel like talking, refusing to allow anyone in after the brilliance of what had happened with Rapunzel. The adolescent of only fourteen fought back the urge to say anything else because he didn’t want to speak with this Hector. 

 

“Don’t you want to be able to go back home? You’re y-young. There’s still a chance.” Hector stammered, because he truly wanted to help. He felt oddly compelled to do this, as much as this terrified him. 

 

“I don’t need your help! Just go away!” Varian snapped again. He wasn’t going to be allowed the chance to be manipulated again, not ever. The former alchemist sighed because he didn’t want anyone’s help. He didn’t. 

 

Then why did he keep talking to Hector? 

 

No, there was no going back now. He wasn’t going to do it. He refused. 

 

Varian’s eyes filled with angry tears as he realized this was what would become of him. He was no closer to freeing his father and there was no hope left in store.

 

It didn’t matter anymore what became of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian just needs a little love... someone help this poor child. 
> 
> *whispers* Hector gets to adopt him~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces of the plan are slowly falling together and Hector's makes a decision that'l change his life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's out... I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Until next time, my lovely readers.

Hector refused to give up on this boy, Varian, no matter how bad things became. Despite not having officially met him face to face, the music tutor was only more determined to encounter him properly. He didn’t know how it would work, but he had to try. The black-haired man readjusted his red necktie before letting loose a soft sigh, trying to come up with a plan. 

 

A cool breeze picked up around Hector, making him gasp in surprise. What was with the sudden change in the atmosphere if it was rather warm today? Shaking it off as just the weather, he began heading back towards his home, but something stopped him. With a sigh, he decided to continue trying to find a way into the dungeon. The music tutor stopped, head tilting curiously as he noticed a rounded brown door, attempting to push it open. He jumped in surprise when he heard it creak, opening out of nowhere. Hector swallowed thickly as he went inside, glancing around. 

 

“H-Hello?” He called out, keeping his voice a quiet whisper. 

 

His brown eyes flickered to the fact that he wasn’t in the main part of the dungeon. Ahead were some wooden stairs and he began walking over, making sure to stay silent, not wanting to alert the fact that he was in a place where he wasn’t supposed to be in. Hector let loose a soft sigh, stopping if he felt that he heard something, tugging at his red necktie rather nervously. The tutor made his way up the stairs, wincing when a few of them made noise, pausing ever so slightly to position himself onto the next step. 

 

“What are you doing here?” A voice with a suspicion tone called out. 

 

Eyes widening in surprise, Hector backed up, a nervous grin falling on his face. He held his hands out in front of him, trying to appear that he wasn’t a threat. 

 

“I- I can explain,” Hector stammered, trying to get some distance from the guard, but he ended with his back pressed against another door that led to the actual dungeon. His heart raced against his chest, a soft whimper escaping him. Was he going to get arrested? 

 

The guard looked angry as he grasped Hector by the arm and began leading him back towards the main part of the castle, directly to Rapunzel and Flynn. To his slight surprise, the new prisoner not even protesting, even when he grabbed him. 

 

“I- I can… explain-” Hector stuttered, looking directly up at Rapunzel. He seemed to shrink down into himself, shaking slightly for fear he’d get himself into a worse situation, simply because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

 

“Hector… what happened?” Rapunzel frowned. She looked at the guard in confusion, waving at him to release Hector. 

 

“I was in the dungeon,” Hector muttered. He looked away, feeling extremely ashamed all of a sudden. “I- I heard about… Varian,” he continued, pausing briefly.

 

“You were curious about Varian?” Rapunzel asked. She wanted to understand why Hector was there. Surely this was all just a misunderstanding and there was no affiliation between Varian and the new music tutor? 

 

“I- I saw him when I first got here,” Hector kept going, beginning to explain the story. “I was- I want to help him. I’m sure he’s not a bad kid. Maybe he’s just lost his way.” He swallowed, hoping he would be let go. 

 

“Help him? After everything he’s done?” The guard scoffed. 

 

There was no point in helping Varian. He was a threat who deserved to be punished properly for his crimes, having betrayed the kingdom, his princess. Varian was not worthy of being saved. 

 

“He’s just a boy! Just let me help him!” Hector tried to plead, his arms waving for emphasis. He yelped in sudden surprise when they were wrenched behind his back, struggling against the hold. “Please… he just needs someone to guide him.” 

 

“... Varian committed a wrong. You think you can help him?” Rapunzel asked softly. 

 

“I have to try,” Hector muttered. He looked up at Rapunzel, slowly ceasing his resistance against the guard holding him. “I won’t be able to if you don’t let me do something.” 

 

“Princess…” the guard began, not letting go of the music tutor. 

 

“If you really think you can help him, I want to see what you can do.” Rapunzel gave in. 

 

“What? But princess-” the guard gasped, loosening part of his hold on the new royal music tutor. 

 

“We can try. If it doesn’t work out… we’ll figure out what to do with Varian. Release him,” Rapunzel sighed. She was running out of options. Varian didn’t trust her, let alone anyone else in the kingdom. Was there a chance Hector could change that? 

 

The guard reluctantly let the musician go, grumbling to himself that Varian was a no good child. He stalked off, leaving Hector and Rapunzel in the room by themselves. 

 

“I… do apologize for sneaking into the dungeon,” Hector muttered, still feeling embarrassed for his reckless behavior. “I won’t let it-” 

 

“It’s okay, Hector. You weren’t-” Rapunzel paused. “Watching over Varian will be your punishment.” 

 

“I can continue as- as your tutor?” he asked shyly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. At the same time, if he lost his job, Hector completely understood the reasoning. He’d messed up. 

 

“I’m not going to dismiss you,” the princess stated with a sincere smile. “I think you’ll have a chance at helping Varian.” 

 

If he would be able to help Varian, then maybe he’ll make a difference. There was only so much he could do. He needed the kid to help in this too. 

 

No matter how long it took. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This... This is one of my favorite chapters. 
> 
> We get an overview of Hector finally having that chance to meet Varian and here it is. What you've all been waiting for... 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter, as promised

Hector awkwardly stood by a door that led to the dungeons, sheepishly rubbing his wrists. He didn’t know what to say after nearly having gotten himself arrested for being where he wasn’t supposed to. There was a guard standing to his right, which only made the young music tutor feel a lot more uncomfortable. 

 

“Do you think I can-” Hector’s words died on his lips as he saw the young adolescent being led out. He kept silent, seeing the handcuffs on the boy’s wrists, and swallowed thickly. 

 

Had he just made a mistake? 

 

The teenager- Varian, Hector reminded himself- glared at the tutor, a scowl upon his face. He was shoved forward, causing him to stumble, nearly colliding into Hector. Varian snarled when the musician tried to help him, looking half confused at the exact same time. 

 

“There you go. He’s your responsibility now,” the guard growled, giving Varian one of his sharpest angry expressions. 

 

“What?!” Varian screeched, eyes widened in alarm. “You can’t do that! Why does  _ he  _ have to watch me?” 

 

A sudden slap across the back of the head by the guard startled Varian. The adolescent bit back a yelp of pain, settling for shifting against the cuffs on his wrists. 

 

“Hey! That wasn’t necessary,” Hector snapped out of nowhere. Crossing his arms, he gestured towards the restraints on Varian’s wrists. There was a moment of tense silence before the guard gives in and unlocks the cuffs. 

 

“... what?” Varian asked, his voice barely above a whisper. They had finally decided to let him go and even then… he still felt like a prisoner. Even then, he was deeply stunned by the fact that someone was already going out of their way to help him. 

 

“You’ll be staying with me,” Hector resisted the urge to add some nickname at the end of his sentence. He wasn’t an idiot, knowing Varian was likely still uncomfortable about the entire ordeal. 

 

“Oh, what joyous fun.” Varian voiced his opinion with sarcasm. He still reluctantly trailed behind Hector, allowing himself to be led out by the royal music tutor. The boy fell into silence, refusing to say a single word during the walk back to Hector’s home. Of course, people began whispering amongst themselves at seeing the traitor out and about. 

 

Hector wasn’t oblivious to all this, barely managing to conceal the wave of anger that passed through him at seeing the people treating Varian like this. Despite knowing Varian had done wrong, he was oddly protective of the kid. The older male led his new charge inside. 

 

“Where will I be staying?” Varian asked suddenly. 

 

“I’ve got a guest room,” Hector explained as he began walking towards the back of his small home. 

 

The guest room was a light blue-like color with a bed that didn’t seem exactly big. There was a window though the curtains were draped and the room, despite having an older feel to it, was in surprisingly good condition. Hector had wanted to take care of the house as best he could. 

 

“Do you want anything to eat, kid?” Hector asked. 

 

“Leave me alone. I don’t need your help,” Varian grumbled in reply, entering his new room cautiously. He slammed the door in his guardian’s face before Hector could get another word out. 

 

With a sigh, Hector left Varian to himself and headed to his own room. The tutor positioned his guitar on his lap, tuning the instrument. He let loose a soft intake of breath, realizing this was going to be a lot harder than he thought, and started to play. His fingers moved gracelessly across the strings, losing himself into the music. 

 

At the same time, Varian was sulking, not caring about anything. He huffed in annoyance, suddenly perking up at the sound of a guitar carrying through the air. The teenager tried to ignore it, but his interest was growing stronger by the minute and he slowly opened the door to his room. He tried to be quiet, making his way over to the hallway, sitting on the floor, while he listened to the music. 

 

Hector hadn’t yet noticed his single person audience, continuing to play his guitar. He  eventually finished the song and managed to catch the humming coming from the other side. Varian…? Smiling to himself, he opened the door. 

 

“Oye, didn’t know you liked music,” Hector grinned as he sat down beside Varian.

 

“I said I don’t need your help,” Varian grumbled. 

 

“Now, I know this must be hard, but you might like it better if you talked to me.” Hector replied lightly, trying to make the boy feel more comfortable with his presence. He didn’t really expect an answer, but it was worth a try. 

 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Varian snapped.

“Do you at least want something to eat?” Hector questioned. 

 

“... fine-” the younger sighed, allowing his new guardian to take him into the kitchen. He fell into a rebellious silence, simply watching the older male fix up a pair of sandwiches. 

 

“Is there anything you want on your sandwich, muchacho?” Hector asked suddenly.

 

“... anything is fine,” Varian mumbled. 

 

Setting down the plate in front of his charge, the musician flashed a smile, which was not returned. The cheeriness faded quickly and he just sighed, knowing this would take a while before Varian decided to open up. 

 

It felt increasingly awkward. Varian was picking at his food and avoiding eye contact. He didn’t feel like talking, especially after his ordeal and the betrayal he’d received at the hands of Rapunzel. The boy clenched his jaw, recalling the memories. He’d been justified in what he had done. 

 

Then why did he feel so guilty?

 

No, he was right… he had to be right. Angry tears formed themselves in Varian’s eyes and he forced them back. Why couldn’t things have turned out different? 

 

If Rapunzel had helped him, if Varian’s father wasn’t currently encased in that substance, then- then maybe…

 

“Varian?” Hector’s voice pulled him back to reality. “Estas- are you alright?” He asked, frowning as he saw that Varian seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

 

“I’m f-fine…” Varian stammered. “I’m going to bed.” He hissed and disappeared back to his room, leaving Hector alone in the kitchen. 

 

Hector buried his head into his hands, sighing deeply. He wanted to make it work with Varian, but the boy was being far too stubborn. Forcing back the urge to start crying, he lifted his head back up and went to serve himself a cup of tea, downing it slightly. 

 

Maybe he’d have better luck tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector deals with having Varian as his charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this out! Next week, I'll be focusing on my other Coco AU, which is my murder-mystery. I'v got one too many fics, omg 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Hector was allowed to spend as much time as he needed with Varian, which took him by surprise, considering he was the royal music tutor. He swallowed thickly, swinging by to Adrienne’s in order to get a treat for his new charge.

 

“Adrienne! Do you mind if I can have two pastries? Something chocolate,” Hector smiled with a wave, entering the bakery. 

 

One of the customers, an older man with graying hair and piercing blue eyes, growled up at Hector. He had clothes on that suggested he worked in some hard-end labor, due to the overalls he had on and the soot clinging to his shirt. 

 

“Go bother someone else! You no-good traitor… working with that brat,” the man sneered. 

 

“Wh… What?” Hector stammered, taken aback by the sudden hostility. Only a week ago he’d been getting his appreciation because of his music, but now that he was taking care of a  _ young boy  _ he was being treated poorly. The idea was appalling to him and it made him angry, his hands subconsciously clenching into his feets. 

 

“You heard me. Go somewhere else, you disgusting traitor!” 

 

Hector snarled, “He’s just a child! He doesn’t know any better!” 

 

The older male, who was known by his name of Martin, hissed sharply before swinging a fist at Hector, earning a gasp of surprise from the music tutor. 

 

Hector stumbled back, biting a cry of pain. He let loose a whine when he was punched again, causing him to yelp from his shock. The musician didn’t want to attack, even with the fact he was being insulted and tossed around. 

 

“Just le-leave me a-al-alone!” Hector hissed, fresh cuts pooling down his face. He winced, refusing to let the hits stop him. “I just want to…” a cough hacked from his lips. “I just want to get something, por favor!” 

 

“What in the world are you doing?!” Adrienne’s sharp, angry voice cut out. The woman’s green eyes glared directly at the attacking customer. She decided to step in between the aggressive man and the guitarist, crossing her arms. “Stand down or get out!” 

 

Hector shrunk back, his eyes in alarm. He had never been attacked this viciously, not since he had been young and living on the streets. The young musician gasped, but eventually settled down when that aggressive customer took off. 

 

“Did he hurt you too bad?” Adrienne frowned, inspecting Hector. 

 

“N-No,” Hector mumbled. All this because he was taking care of a young boy who was in desperate need of help. It wasn’t fair, but he had to stand his ground better. If it hadn’t been for Adrienne, he could’ve been harmed a lot worse. 

 

“You have to be careful. That boy you’re housing isn’t well liked, you know,” Adrienne chastised lightly. “But that doesn’t make you a bad person, Hector. You have to be careful.” 

 

“Here, take these,” Adrienne handed the young man a pair of chocolate cupcakes. “As a pardoning gift for that man’s behavior.” She smiled wide, her green eyes shining brightly. The bakerwoman had a soft spot towards Hector, recalling their first encounter and how kind he’d been. 

 

“Gr-Gracias!” Hector yelped. He smiled softly, running a hand through his hair as he balanced the cupcakes in his other arm. The gratitude that he received from Adrienne honestly took him by surprise though he felt it wasn’t necessary. “You r-really didn’t have to…” 

 

A commotion could be heard outside. Suddenly, Hector gasped, seeing Varian racing towards the forest. Startled, he dropped the cupcakes and ran after his charge, only managing to reply to Adrienne with a quick “got to go!” 

 

“Varian! Wait!” Hector shouted. He panted, barely paying attention to where he was going. How did Varian even get out? With a sudden halt, he smacked himself in the forehead. He hadn’t locked the front door. 

 

“Varian?” Hector hissed softly. What if something was out here? He sighed, finally finding the young boy by a lake, pausing when he noticed Varian was crying. Hector didn’t want to make himself fully noticeable, but he wanted to comfort the younger male. 

 

“G- Go away,” Varian sniffed. He didn’t want to be bothered right now. 

 

“But- ay, chamaco, what happened?” Hector sighed, moving to sit beside the alchemist. He didn’t say anything else, deciding it was too soon for him to try and speak his opinion. 

 

“Can’t you just leave me alone?” Varian snapped. 

 

“You know I can’t leave you here by yourself,” Hector frowned. 

 

“Fine… but I’m not talking to you.” Varian hissed. Tears were still streaming down his face, recalling what had happened to his father. He didn’t need to explain himself to his forced guardian. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t want help. 

 

He didn’t. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief flashback on Hector's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one was a lot of fun to write and is building up into the main plot.

The next few days proved to be immensely awkward and somber for both Hector and Varian. Varian seemed more hesitant to speak than before, especially after he had been seen by his new guardian in the forest. He retreated to spending a lot of time in his room, occasionally listening to the older man play his guitar. 

 

Hector was out playing in the plaza, trying to clear his head, drawing in a small crowd. There were a few who had left, probably because he was housing a “threat”, but some actually stayed. Whether it was for the music or simply being genuine good people, Hector didn’t know. He just enjoyed playing for them, because it was something that made him happy. 

 

Only one person in the crowd seemed to stand out to him and Hector’s eyes widened in sheer shock, briefly pausing in his playing. What was  _ he _ doing here? The young tutor smiled, trying to downplay the sudden nervousness that was bubbling inside him at the sight of his old friend. Their last encounter had only ended in a vicious yelling match. He could still remember it clearly, flashing back to what had happened. 

 

_ Hector was, as usual, playing his guitar in the local plaza. He strummed the strings of his instrument with a wide smile on his face, beginning to sing to the new lyrics he’d written for his newest song. Santa Cecilia was a small town and not many came to see his performances, but as long as he could play for himself, he was okay.  _

 

_ There was only one person who typically tended to show up at the gazebo. His childhood best friend, Ernesto. The two had met when Hector was 12 in comparison to Ernesto being about sixteen. A run-in with some local bullies had led to Hector being untimely rescued by the older youth, the duo striking a partnership ever since.  _

 

_ They both shared the same passion for music. Hector because he wanted to make a name for himself, to share his songs, but Ernesto… he was in it due to fame, glory, but they partnered perfect. If Ernesto performed and Hector wrote the songs, it’d make for the easiest way to continue their odd friendship. Only when Hector turned 18, he realized he wanted to do something more with his life and he couldn’t do it if he stayed in Santa Cecilia.  _

 

_ “Ernesto?” Hector questioned suddenly. He didn’t want to tour. Weeks back, Ernesto had decided for them to tour, share their music, and for a while… Hector wanted it. Yet now, Hector didn’t feel that spark. He just wanted to be able to settle down somewhere and still perform, maybe even find a family. He didn’t want fame.  _

 

_ “Si, mi amigo?” Ernesto grinned.  _

 

_ “Ernesto, mira… I don’t think touring is what I want. I-”  _

 

_ There was a sudden prolonged silence coming from Ernesto, turning to stare at his younger partner with an unreadable expression.  _

 

_ “Er-Ernesto?” Hector swallowed thickly. Had he said something wrong?  _

 

_ “You want to waste what we accomplished?” Ernesto hissed suddenly. “And for what?”  _

 

_ “Touring isn’t for me. I just want to settle down someplace and still-”  _

 

_ “Are you kidding me right now?! We worked so hard for this and now you want to ruin it by staying in Santa Cecilia!”  _

 

_ “I’m not staying in Santa Cecilia. I heard of this place, the kingdom of Cor-” Hector began, only to yelp when out of nowhere Ernesto pushed him.  _

 

_ “I don’t want your excuses, Hector! Don’t you get it?! We- We already had this planned… what? You’ll just give it up!”  _

 

_ Hector frowned, deciding he had to stand his ground. Setting his jaw, he sharply stood up, giving a half-push towards Ernesto.  _

 

_ “That’s what you want. It’s not what I want. Why can’t you understand that?” Hector hissed.  _

 

_ “Because- gah! You will never get it.” Ernesto growled.  _

 

_ That was enough to cause a full-blown reaction from his partner. With a sudden snarl, “Then you can consider this relationship over.”  _

 

Ernesto was here, in the crowds. Surely, it was just to pass by, wasn’t it? 

 

Hector forced himself to keep playing because he didn’t want to cause something. Despite his previous fight with Ernesto, he kept thinking that surely the older male had long since moved on. It had been at least three years since they last saw each other. 

 

Ernesto wouldn’t try anything. 

 

How very wrong he was. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the middle of the next part of "Along came a Lullaby". College caught up to me and I wanted to get this chapter out before I lost my idea. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hector tried his best to ignore Ernesto when he left the makeshift stage though that was eventually stopped by the older musician stepping in front of the younger tutor. The brown-haired twenty-one-year-old sighed, biting back the urge to glare. 

 

“What do you want, Ernesto?” Hector asked, his tone holding a small sort of hiss. 

 

“Oh, come now. Can’t I say hello to an old amigo?” Ernesto smirked sharply. Looking almost like a feral wolf, he advanced on Hector, his former best friend forced to back away to maintain some distance. 

 

“That’s easy for you to say,” Hector snarled. “What you did…” 

 

“You chose to leave!” The furious bark rang out. Ernesto looked irritated, his posture rigid and stiff. “That’s on you!” 

 

“Ernesto, por favor, knock it-” Hector yelped suddenly as a hand closed over his shirt collar, yanking him forward. 

 

“You better watch your back, amigo,” the older man growled. He would’ve seen something more had it not been for the sudden intervention of an older man.

 

The older man had graying hair and sharp blue eyes, his irises narrowed as he glared at Ernesto. One of his hands was placed on the musician’s shoulder while the other was placed carefully close to Ernesto’s leg. The mysterious male wore an old coat, falling close to his knees. 

 

“There ain’t a problem here, huh?” The older man snarled. 

 

“No, no, of course. See you around,  _ amigo,”  _ Ernesto hissed at Hector before pulling himself free and stalking off. 

 

“Sure you don’t got a problem there?” The man addressed the startled tutor. 

 

Hector’s eyes were wide, having not expected the clear hostility from his old partner. He smiled nervously as one hand rubbed the back of his neck. Ernesto probably was just letting out some of that last anger out… right? 

 

“Name’s Grayson, kid. Watch your back, you hear?” The man spoke in a gruff sort of voice. He looked to be about forty something years old. 

 

“Uh… y-yeah, thanks,” Hector stammered out, beginning to head back to his house. He needed to relax and calm down after the odd experience he’d just gone through, the man’s hands running through his hair. 

“Varian, would you like something to eat?” Hector asked, heading past the kitchen and towards the room where his charge was staying. He smiled awkwardly as the door swung open, ignoring the half scowl he received from Varian. 

 

“... fine- what is there?” Varian sighed, slowly leaving the room, making his way towards the small table that served as where they sat down to have eat. Though, half the time Varian preferred to hide in his room when it came to eating. 

 

“I can make us a good chicken broth with vegetables,” Hector suggested lightly, going to the cabinet and pulling out the needed ingredients. “So… Varian, I’ve been thinking…” 

 

Varian couldn’t care less, but he nodded his head in reply and listened either way. He just wanted to get out of here to work on freeing his father. 

 

“I know you like music, chamaco. I could teach you how to play guitar, if you’d let me,” Hector continued, a wide, open smile on his face. His previous odd disagreement with Ernesto seemed to have faded from his mind for a while. 

 

For a moment, Hector was greeted with silence, until at last Varian spoke up. 

 

“Why would I want to learn music?” Varian scoffed. 

 

“Oh, well… I thought you might enjoy it, muchacho,” Hector admitted. He hummed a bit to himself as he fixed up the broth, stirring the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon. 

 

“... I-” Varian paused. He could just say “no” and just keep a distance from Hector, but he knew that was a lie. “... okay.” He ended up saying. His eyes widened as he realized what he’d said, nearly falling off of his chair. 

 

“You mean it?” His guardian asked with a small chuckle. 

 

Varian didn’t answer, looking down. He just wanted to go, especially when he could be out there and trying to fix everything. He would never be okay. Not ever. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Varian have a little talk

Hector’s encounter with Ernesto had only made him more nervous. He hadn’t expected to part in such terms with his former friends, having hoped the older male managed to move on. Surely, it was just heat of the moment. 

 

Right? 

 

He sighed before noticing Varian leaving his room. The music tutor immediately smiled wide, picking up the guitar that he had placed against the kitchen counter. His brown eyes shined with warmth, seeing the younger boy looking quite interested in actually learning music. 

 

“How am I supposed to play without an instrument?” Varian muttered. 

 

“Oh, nonsense! Here, use mine,” Hector handed Varian the guitar. 

 

The young adolescent was clearly startled. He slowly took it in his hands, patiently awaiting for the next instruction. Of course, what right did he have to be performing on a guitar or anything else for that matter? Varian felt the sudden feeling of guilt tugging at him, like it was his own fault for what had happened to his father, for what he’d done to the kingdom. 

 

Hector seemed to notice, but didn’t ask and began to position Varian’s fingers on the instrument. He smiled a bit, knowing that his new charge was beginning to overcome that haunted past. 

 

“That’s it, muchacho! You’re getting it!” Hector complimented. 

 

Varian appeared to brighten the encouraging words, awkwardly shifting in his chair. He wasn’t used to that anymore, not after he had been deemed a traitor by all of Corona, but hearing that from someone who wasn’t even from the kingdom was taking him entirely by surprising. 

 

His guardian knew his past and still didn’t care, willingly taking the boy under the wing despite everything. 

 

“Why are you doing this for me?” Varian asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

There was a brief moment of tense, awkward silence before Hector sighed. The man licked his lips, trying to figure out how to word this before he said something incorrectly. 

 

“I… you deserve better,” Hector replied carefully. “What you did in your past doesn’t define your future. You… can do so much more.” He continued. 

Varian stared at his guardian with a dumbstruck expression on his face. He opened and closed his mouth, finding no words for the revealment. Why in the world was he to receive kindness? After all he’d done, he managed to gain forgiveness from a complete stranger. 

 

“Varian- I know I’m not family nor am I your friend, but I can support you,” Hector spoke up again. “I don’t want you to feel I’m pitying you. I just-” 

 

“Thank you,” the boy mumbled. 

 

Eyes widened, the musician stared at Varian with a startled look. Hector hadn’t been expecting that response, but then he had been quite honest. Maybe Varian was simply looking for a trusted adult after everything which happened to him. 

 

“I- I didn’t think…” Hector began. “I didn’t think you wanted anything to do with me.” 

 

“... it’s not that-” Varian sighed, not making direct eye contact. 

 

“Then what is it?” 

 

A soft intake of breath escaped the younger’s lips, that frustrating emotion of guilt crashing into him again. Varian didn’t want to admit he’d been wrong about Hector, especially when he became convinced that his guardian only wanted him gone for the things he’d done. 

 

“I thought you only wanted me… because no one else did.” 

 

Hector’s gaze softened. He slowly chuckled, looking directly at the boy. 

 

“Ay, chamaco, I didn’t take you in out of pity. You were lost,” Hector paused briefly. “I was lost once too.” He murmured, recalling back to his childhood, the hardships that came with being an orphan. 

 

“... I guess we’re both a little broken.” Varian chuckled, not caring as Hector pulled him close. 

 

“I guess we are.” Hector smiled. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because the worse is yet to come. Until next time, my lovely readers! 
> 
> -dream


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is thickening and not everyone is safe in a tangled lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The next awaited chapter, after a little while. I've been so busy with classes and such that I didn't fully have the time, but here's what you've all been waiting for! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ernesto had been plotting this moment for the longest time, especially since his former partner and good friend decided to run like a coward to the kingdom of Corona. He hadn’t meant to take it this far, but that good for nothing idiot still had the songbook and Ernesto needed it for his own success. 

 

What good was a musician without his songs? 

 

Oh, no, Ernesto was determined to have that songbook and have what would be rightfully his, but he had to figure out how to do this. Surely, there was something that could benefit his chances of actually being a professional, by any means necessary. 

 

What came next would be risky, but it was worth it all in the long run. 

 

Hector would only to have to play his part, though the young songwriter had made it evidently clear he’d rather Ernesto not be around him. 

 

Plotting was something that Ernesto was good at, more so than his once childhood best friend. Hector had been young when they’d met, a four year age gap between them. They had been close as brothers, if not more, Ernesto roping the younger into doing a series of tasks that would appear almost questionable, but his friend would never question it. 

 

Why would Hector ever turn on the boy who had saved him from the kids in the neighborhood? 

 

It just didn’t make sense, now did it? 

 

Ernesto hummed lightly to himself, using one of the melodies from one of Hector’s first composed pieces. He brightened visibly as he entered the kitchen, the dark-haired individual picking up a flask that contained alcohol before carefully pouring something inside. The musician smiled, stirring up the contents of the flask, before letting it remain on the counter. 

 

He’d swing by Hector’s later and deliver it himself. 

 

With a brightened expression, Ernesto headed towards his room, where he kept his prized guitar, the one that would lead to his success. 

 

Hector was merely an obstacle placed in his path that had to be taken down before it made things worse. 

 

A means to an end, it was called. 

 

Hector wouldn’t suspect anything, even with the public display of aggression that Ernesto had acted upon the twenty one year old. He was simply too loyal, too kind-hearted to really reach a conclusion of actual betrayal. 

 

The idea, of course, was perfect. 

 

Ernesto removed the guitar from the case, sitting down on the bed and beginning to play. Partnering up with Hector, who had taught the twenty-four year old everything he needed to know about performing an instrument, had certainly paid its part. 

 

It didn’t matter much now, barely remembering the awkward young boy who somehow managed to constantly land into trouble and Ernesto managing to pull the proper part to rescue him. Their friendship had fallen into a web spun by a deadly, poisonous spider trying to catch the fly. 

 

At the same time, Hector was currently trying to deal with the stubbornness of his current charge. He had been working on reaching common ground with Varian, especially with the fact they’d even talked earlier, but the boy refused to pour out anything else. It was already a struggle enough with the people of the town so convinced that the boy was about to attack the kingdom again. 

 

Even then, the young songwriter refused to give up, continuing all his efforts of proving everyone wrong. He had a set of sheet music in front of him, filling in notes and adding in the lyrics he wanted. The young man smiled softly, giving a small nod as he worked on fixing up his piece, jotting down little reminders on a seperate paper. 

 

Oh, how soon the tables would turn. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this story is back! It is not dead~ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Hector was slowly making progress with the young boy he’d basically adopted. He began teaching Varian how to play guitar, showing him the strings and beginning with a small piece. 

 

Varian was just as fascinated to learn. He copied Hector’s movements with ease, the boy carefully getting the hang of learning the instrument. The young male still didn’t fully bring up his past yet he mentioned a few things like his experiments and performing alchemy. 

 

The night it happened was something interesting. 

 

The twenty-one year old music tutor easily played a piece on his guitar, tapping his foot and singing along to the beat. Hector clearly was in an upbeat mood, his eyes shining with pure enthusiasm. 

 

A soft groan emitted from the hallways as a half sleep Varian came into view. 

 

“What are you doing? It’s so early.” Varian mumbled.

 

The musician beamed more at the sudden question. As soon as he set down his guitar, Hector chuckled. He had a loopy grin on his face, seeming more in high spirits than ever before. 

 

“Ay, chamaco! I’ve done it! I’ve got a huge performance and even you are being allowed to come!” 

 

Varian looked startled by the statement. He was actually being invited to something! A smile split on his face before he suddenly rushed forward and buried his head into Hector’s stomach while his hands wrapped to come into contact with the guitarist’s back. 

 

A noise of apparent surprise escaped Hector’s lips, though he suddenly moved his own fingers to hug the young boy. Seeing this amount of emotion radiating from the other was amazing. He wouldn’t miss it for anything. 

 

The fact was that the performance was being held at night during a celebration. Hector was determined to look completely presentable as he smoothed back his hair and adjusting his red necktie to his liking. The charro suit he was wearing had been cleaned, readied for a big event. 

 

Varian appeared nervous, the adolescent male wringing his hands and avoiding eye contact. He had spent so long being seen as the outcast, the villain, that he’d almost forgotten what it was like to be wanted again. 

“Ready, chamaco? Vam- oye, look, it’ll be alright, si?” Hector smiled at him. “You’ve come so far, Varian.” 

 

Varian felt his eyes briefly well up with tears before following the musician, who was holding the prized guitar in his hands, out the door. His mind was racing with one too many thoughts, heart beating rapidly against his chest. 

 

The walk to the performance stage felt like it would take forever, but eventually they got there. 

 

Hector kept Varian close to him, just in case someone tried anything. He gave a warm smile as people approached out of curiosity, though he didn’t really stop until they reached a larger version of what seemed like one of the gazebo styled places. The royal music tutor let out a holler, grinning like a fool when he realized how much it felt like him. 

 

The grin suddenly faltered as he suddenly noticed someone in the crowd, his grip tightening more on his instrument. His eyes narrowed sharply, not liking what he was seeing. 

 

Ernesto. 

 

What was he doing? 

 

Hector was visibly confused, but in the long run, he figured his former partner had been tasked to play as well. No matter. The young Rivera was too much of a kind soul to really do anything. 

 

Acting cordial with Ernesto wasn’t too much of a big deal. 

 

Hector flashed the other man a small cordial smile, getting the same thing in return. He was somewhat surprised, considering their argument from before, though he still brushed it off as the tension having ended. 

 

Right? 

 

What happened afterwards, once Hector and Ernesto had finished playing, was truly an act to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the hiatus of this fanfic! I had writer's block for the longest time and I didn't know what to do next, but it's now here. Next chapter... well, I'm sure you know what's coming

**Author's Note:**

> I want to deeply apologize if this wasn't exactly the best I've done. It's pretty late, but I'm hoping to progress more with later chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
